Given Up
by Rex175
Summary: Sequel to 'Radiance'. Leaving behind their home, Tyler and his team leave Michigan in search of a new home. The team may be all that's left of the world. But they all need to remember one thing: Fight the dead, fear the living. I do not own The Walking Dead, Breaking Benjamin, Redlight King, Henry Jackman, or Linkin Park. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own The Walking Dead or Breaking Benjamin_  
****Given**** Up**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_First Pov (Tyler)_

_January 1, 2027_

No one responded. It was silent as I kept waiting for an answer.

"_It didn't work. We must have utilized the wrong compounds._" We heard pained groans and coughing. A few moments later, it finally stopped. Those people were dead and it was my entire fault.

The cure had worked for us, but not for the rest of the world. Now, we're the only ones left. Our only hope is to stay alive for as long as we can. We left Michigan. There's nothing left for us except for painful memories.

Luckily, we had a car…and we were all able to fit in. We siphoned gas from abandoned cars on the road as we continued our journey. Ken, Drew, and Lauren sat in the back while Skyler and I sat in the front. I drove for the duration of the trip.

During the ride, I thought about the demon inside of me. Why was I chosen to live like this? I'm unable to reach out to anyone. It's my fault that my family's gone. It's my fault that the world is lost. It's my fault that Mickia's dead.

_It's my fault that Abigail's gone._ One tear streamed down my cheek and fell at the thought of Abigail. I quietly recited a lyric to myself.

_Leave me alone_

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around_

_There's nothing left_

_Somewhere far beyond this world_

_I feel nothing anymore_

While driving, I noticed a sign on the road. It said, _"Welcome to Pennsylvania."_ A few minutes later, I looked out the window and saw a warehouse. It had fences around the perimeter and a long river running through the complex. The only problem: There were skeletons in the field. I slightly grinned.

_Later_

I opened the gate while the others charged towards the skeletons in the field. I locked the gate before joining the rest of the group in the assault. It didn't take long for us to clear the field. We all split off into two groups when we went inside to clear the warehouse. Drew and Lauren followed Ken while Skyler and I stuck together.

There weren't many hallways in the place because it's obviously a warehouse. To make this situation worse, the power was out. So, Skyler and I decided to look for the junction box. I saw a skeleton and immediately turned into my demonic form. I pulled Skyler close to me as the skeleton turned around.

"Damn." I quietly muttered to myself.

It started walking towards us very slowly. It quickly turned its attention from me to Skyler. It kept on getting closer and closer until it was right in front of us. It got right in Skyler's face and started to smell her. Skyler buried her face in my chest as I held her against a wall, shielding her. I hissed at the skeleton before it walked away. I turned back to normal as I looked at Skyler.

"Are you alright?" I asked, breathing slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, looking back at me. "Thanks." I backed up and pulled out my blaster gun. I rounded a corner and aimed at the skeleton. I quietly whistled as it turned around to look at me.

"Goodbye." I fired the suppressed shot and killed the skeleton with a headshot. Skyler and I continued our search for the junction box. A few minutes later, we found it. I opened the metal box and flipped the switch. The lights turned on.

_Later_

After clearing out the place, we burned the pile of bodies. The warehouse was ours. I just hope I don't get any more blood on my hands.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Please review!**


	2. None

**_I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park or Redlight King_  
Given Up**

Chapter 2: None

_First Pov (Skyler)_

_January 14, 2027_

After dinner, I left to go wash myself up in the makeshift shower on the second floor. I grabbed some clean clothes and a towel before going up the stairs. I turned on the water before taking off my clothes. I stepped in and closed the curtains. I shivered as the cold water streamed down my bare back. A few seconds later, it turned warm. During my time in the shower, I heard singing.

_You were that foundation_

_Never gonna be another one, no_

_I followed, so taken_

_So conditioned, I could never let go_

_Then sorrow, then sickness_

_Then the shock when you flip it on me_

_So hollow, so vicious_

_So afraid, I couldn't let myself see_

_That I could never be held_

_Back or up no, I'll hold myself_

_Check the rep, yep you know mine well_

_Forget the rest, let them know my hell_

_There and back, yet my soul ain't sell_

_Kept respect up, the best they fell,_

_Let the rest be the tale they tell_

_That I was there saying…_

_Test my will, test my heart_

_Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up_

_Y'all go hard, I go smart_

_How's that working out for y'all in the back, huh?_

_I've seen that frustration_

_Been crossed and lost and told "No"_

_And I've come back, unshaken_

_Let down and lived and let go_

_So you can let it be known_

_I don't hold back, I hold my own_

_I can't be mapped, I can't be cloned_

_I can't C-flat, it ain't my tone_

_I can't fall back, I came too far_

_Hold myself up and love my scars_

_Let the bells ring wherever they are_

_'Cause I was there saying..._

_No, you can tell 'em all now_

_I don't back up, I don't back down_

_I don't fold up, and I don't bow_

_I don't roll over, don't know how_

_I don't care where the enemies are_

_Can't be stopped, all I know; go hard_

_Won't forget how I got this far_

_For every time saying…_

"It's just me, Skyler." It was Tyler's voice.

"What are you doing up here?" I curiously asked.

"I'm waiting for you to finish." He replied. "Don't panic. I won't look." I got out and dried off before putting on clean clothes. I noticed that Ty was standing in the doorway, his shoulder leaning against the wall. Fortunately, he was facing the other way. I finished putting on my clothes before walking out of the room.

_Following morning_

"Hey, Ken." I said as I walked up to him.

"What's up?" Ken turned to look at me.

"Do you know where Ty is?" I curiously asked. "I've been looking for him all over the place."

"He's clearing out some skeletons outside the fence." He explained.

"Thanks." I replied before running towards the door. I unlocked the fence and ran into the forest.

As I maneuvered around the trees, I still couldn't find Tyler. Suddenly, a skeleton came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. I grabbed its boney wrists to keep the skeleton from ripping me open. But I had nothing to keep its clamping jaws away. It kept on getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Ty pull the skeleton away. He used his tomahawk to cut off both of the skeleton's arms before grabbing its leg and head. He pulled hard until eventually the skeleton's head broke off, hitting the ground. He dropped the body and lifted his foot before bringing it down, crushing the skeleton's cranium. Another charged towards Tyler, only to be lifted by neck. Ty tightened his grip on the skeleton before head-butting it, completely destroying its cranium.

"You alright?" Tyler asked, extending his hand towards me. I gripped it tightly before he pulled me back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I replied, brushing the dirt off my arm. At that moment, I remembered that Tyler killed one of the skeletons by smashing his own head into its cranium. "How's your head?"

"Not bleeding, still intact, and still sane." I chuckled at the last part. _Of course, you're still sane._ "Let's get back before the others start to worry." As we started walking, Ty started singing quietly.

_He didn't have much_

_A pair of hard working hands_

_Everything that I needed_

_I got it from the old man_

_With a nine second dream_

_He drove the Redlight Bandit_

_And the grease on his hands_

_It was the way he commanded_

_And the life he demanded_

_It kept us all in a struggle_

_When he ruled with his fist_

_It kept us all out of trouble_

_Even though he would leave_

_He wore his heart on his sleeve_

_And by the way that he walked_

_He taught me how to believe_

_Growing up at the track_

_He had a reason for being fast_

_His heart felt like breaking_

_He'd look right up at the ceiling and_

_Start again, never breathe a word of his loss_

_Cause it's not about winning_

_It's the rivers you cross_

_And the pain that you feel_

_Could be the fuel that you use_

_And if you're in need of direction_

_Be it the path that you choose_

_My old man is a legend_

_He cast a shadow so great_

_I think of how he is watching_

_With every move that I make_

_Now there's no slowing down_

_There's only setting the pace_

_No more dreams to be stolen_

_Just the right ones to chase_

_You've been through the worst_

_Now you know who to trust_

_Leave them something behind_

_Before the ashes and dust_

"Have you?" I curiously asked, referring to one of the final lyrics. Ty stopped to look at me.

"Have I _what_?"

"Have you been through the worst?" He looked at the ground before directing his attention back towards me.

"Yes." He turned around and continued walking towards the fence surrounding the warehouse. I locked the gate before catching up with him inside.


	3. Take a Look

**_I do not own the Walking Dead or Redlight King_  
****Given**** Up**

Chapter 3: Take a Look

_First Pov (Lauren)_

_March 8, 2027_

As I got ready to go to sleep, I looked over at Ty, who slept right next to me. We all had sleeping bags luckily. The order went like this: (Left to Right) Drew, Ken, Skyler, me, and Tyler. The others were outside, talking with each other, so it was just me and Ty. He was looking at his demonic hand until I spoke.

"Ty."

"What is it?" He asked, looking at me while his right hand reverted back to normal.

"I just want to apologize for what happened between us." I answered, blushing slightly.

"Apology accepted, and it's fine." Tyler replied, putting his hand on my shoulder before reciting a lyric.

_No more dreams to be stolen_

_Just the right ones to chase_

I smiled slightly before wrapping my arms around my best friend. Ty returned the comforting embrace as he brushed the hair from my face. He leaned a little closer to kiss my forehead.

I still love Ty very much, but I understand why it shouldn't happen. If we started a relationship, and I died, the pain would be worse than it would be now. I stared into his beautiful green eyes before I decided to ask a stupid question.

"Ty, can we just kiss once? That's all. Just once and I'd feel a little better." He was deep in thought. "Please?"

"Just this once. Alright?" I slightly smiled before closing my eyes.

Ty and I both leaned closer towards each other until our lips met. I wrapped my arms around Ty's neck and gently pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. It was so passionate and romantic. I didn't want it to end. A few moments later, we broke away.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ty." I turned away before lying down. "Good night." In reality, I really wanted the kiss to last forever.

_Following morning_

After breakfast, I decided to walk around the forest for a bit. It was nice to finally get some fresh air for once. But during my time walking, I found the shell casing of a bullet on the ground. I picked it up and looked around to see if anyone was near. I didn't see anything. I started walking back as I started quietly singing to myself.

_I've got a fast life and_

_A slow cutting knife_

_I've been drinking at a poisoned well_

_No home and a bag of bones_

_And nothing else left to sell_

_I know why I'm in this hell_

_I just don't wanna believe_

_Past that line you just can't tell_

_But right now_

_There's someone looking out for me_

_I came out of the darkness_

_With a bullet in my hand_

_I got one more shot at living_

_I'm lucky that I can_

'_Cause I got a little roughed up_

_Yeah, I really got roughed up_

_I came out of the darkness_

_With a bullet in my hand_

_I got a cold stare, the wound's still there_

_But there ain't much left to bleed_

_A short fuse that I still use_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_Stare at the faces I once knew, lined up just to bury me_

_There's a long black car that's waiting to leave_

_But right now_

_There's someone looking out for me_

_I came out of the darkness_

_With a bullet in my hand_

_I got one more shot at living_

_I'm lucky that I can_

'_Cause I got a little roughed up_

_Yeah, I really got roughed up_

_I came out of the darkness_

_With a bullet in my hand_

I looked around for Tyler as I walked into the warehouse. I found him working on his rifle. He said he was going to modify it.

"You should take a look at this." I said, holding the bullet out in front of his eyes. Ty grabbed it and examined it before looking at me.

"Where'd you find this?" He curiously asked.

"The forest." I answered. He stood up and walked around, deep in thought.

"We're not alone."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's short.**


	4. Memories

**_I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park_  
Given Up**

Chapter 4: Memories

_First Pov (Drew)_

_June 14, 2027_

It's been 14 years since the world went to hell. Just thinking about the start of it reminds me of what happened with the group. I remembered that day as I stood on the roof, looking at the starry night sky.

* * *

_Flashback_

_June 14, 2013_

_I heard the loud, echoing sound of explosions and people screaming as I lay here on the cold concrete. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard someone call my name._

"_Drew!" I saw Tyler, one of my best friends, staring at me. He kept looking around before looking back at me. "Come on, man! We gotta keep moving!"_

"_Is he ok?" That was the voice that belonged to another friend of mine, Lauren. I started sitting up as Ty reached his hand out. I grabbed his hand before being pulled up onto my feet._

"_Oh, thank God. You're alright." Tyler said while breathing a sigh of relief. I looked around and saw the others, standing in a small circle._

_In our group, there was me, Tyler, Lauren, Mickia, Jordan, Dymond, Timothy, Greg, Miles, Jessica, Christiana, Radeen, and Brandon. We were all standing in the school parking lot and the undead were rising._

"_We gotta get out of here." Tyler said as we all looked around for a car._

"_There's a car we can use, over there!" Radeen replied, pointing at a grey Dodge pick-up truck. We all ran over to it before Ty opened the door, only to be attacked by a zombie. Ty grabbed it and threw the cannibal to the ground. He stomped the zombie's head in, completely destroying its head. _

_We all looked away from the disgusting sight before getting in the truck. Tyler, Tim, and I sat in the front seat while the others all sat in the truck bed. Fortunately, the keys were still in the ignition. Timothy drove while we watched the chaos forming all around us._

"_Go, go, go, go!" I yelled as Tim drove out of the parking lot and onto the streets._

_**Later…**_

_Finally after escaping the chaos, we found a place to rest for the night. Tim turned off the car and put the keys in his pocket. We all got out and looked around for any zombies. We should all be safe...for now._

"_I cannot believe this is happening right now." Brandon said, breaking the silence._

"_What are we gonna do?" Mickia asked._

"_We're gonna try and survive for as long as we can." Ty replied as we all looked at him. "Just aim for the head and pray that you don't die." We all looked at each other._

"_What other choice do we have?" Dymond said._

"_Taking out zombies is gonna be easy." Miles added._

"_Miles, this isn't a game. It's real and it won't be easy." Tyler explained, walking up to Miles. "One mistake could cost you your life."_

"_Let's just see what's inside this storage house. Maybe we'll find some weapons." Greg said, gesturing towards the building behind him. _

_We all walked inside and looked around for weapons. Greg found a wooden bat while Miles found a metallic bat. Christiana, Mickia, Dymond, Jessica, and Radeen each found a knife. Brandon grabbed a golf club and Lauren found an axe. Tim found a sword and Jordan picked up a chain. I grabbed a crowbar and Tyler picked up a tomahawk._

_Suddenly, we heard snarling and we all turned around to see a zombie a few feet in front of us. It started running towards us while Ty charged. He swung his tomahawk and decapitated the cannibal while sliding past it. The still-active head rolled on the floor towards Ty, who kneeled down and impaled the zombie's head, killing it._

* * *

_August 10, 2013_

_I closed the door and locked it before looking at everyone in the room. Greg, Jessica, Christiana, Radeen, Dymond, Tim, Jordan, Lauren, and Mickia all looked at me. Miles and Brandon weren't in the room because they died a few weeks ago. Tyler wasn't in the room for some unknown reason._

"_Where's Ty?" I curiously asked._

"_Yeah, where is he, Greg?" Lauren asked, feeling suspicious._

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you all about." Greg answered, looking at the wall._

"_Why? What's wrong with Tyler?" Dymond asked, worried._

"_We have to leave him." _

"_What?! Why should we leave him? He's done nothing wrong." I replied, angered._

"_In every group, there's always a weak link." Greg said before pausing. He then continued. "Tyler's the weak link, no doubt about it."_

"_Greg, he didn't want to leave Miles and Brandon. He tried to save them, but they told him to get out while he still could. Tyler's a good guy. He's not weak." Lauren explained._

"_She's right." Mickia said._

"_Who here agrees that Ty would just slow us down?" Greg asked, raising his hand. Christiana, Radeen, and Jessica raised their hands._

"_Who here thinks that we should let Ty stay?" Lauren, Mickia, and I raised our hands._

"_Who here is unsure?" Jordan, Tim, and Dymond raised their hands._

"_We're leaving him. Let's go." Greg said, grabbing the car keys. We all walked outside and got into the truck. I sat in the front with Lauren and Mickia while the others all sat in the truck bed. I started driving away, feeling terrible. _

"_Stop!" I looked over my shoulder to see Tyler, running for the car. He eventually caught up and leaped for the truck bed. He latched onto it and pulled himself up. Greg stood up and kicked Ty right in the face, causing him to release his grip. He rolled across the pavement while a smirk appeared on Greg's face. Tyler got back up and pulled out his bow. He aimed and fired an arrow at Greg. He saw that the arrow was heading straight for him and muttered to himself._

"_Oh, sh-," He was cut off when the arrow impaled his head, killing him. His body fell off the truck and rolled on the ground._

"_Good riddance." I quietly said to myself. Tyler walked over to Greg's body and pulled the arrow out of his head. A few moments later, he turned around and walked away._

* * *

"Drew? You alright, pal?" I snapped back to reality and looked at Tyler, who was standing next to me, looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering the group we were in at the start of the whole thing." I explained.

"It felt good when Greg died. He was such an ass." Tyler replied.

"You got that right." I said as we both chuckled at the thought. "Once again, I apologize for what happened."

"It's fine. You're forgiven." He slightly smiled at me before I smiled back. "I'm gonna head to sleep. Good night, Drew."

"Good night." Tyler closed the door and then it was just me. I thought of a song in my head as I continued to look at the beautiful night sky.

_Wake in a sweat again_

_Another day's been laid to waste_

_In my disgrace_

_Stuck in my head again_

_Feels like I'll never leave this place_

_There's no escape_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the frick is wrong_

_With me_

_I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared_

_I'm not prepared_

_I hyperventilate_

_Looking for help somehow somewhere_

_And no one cares_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the frick is wrong_

_With me_

As the song finished in my head, I went downstairs to go bed.


	5. Myself

**_I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park_  
Given Up**

Chapter 5: Myself

_First Pov (Ken)_

_June 16, 2027_

"Take a look at this, Ty." I said, gesturing to the box in an open area of the forest. Tyler and I were making sure that the skeletons were cleared out. He had his modified gun, which was now a sniper rifle, and I had my shotgun. Anyway, the box was small and looked no larger than a textbook. Tyler kneeled down in front of it and pulled out his knife. He cut the tape sealing the box and opened it. "What is it?" I curiously asked, looking at the strange device sitting in the cardboard prism. _I have a bad feeling about this_.

"I don't know. It kinda looks like a makeshift bomb." He replied before standing up. "Run!" We both started running as fast as we could. Ty jumped over a broken tree branch as we tried to get clear of the blast radius. The device exploded, knocking both me and Tyler down. Tree branch fragments flew past our heads and a few trees were set on fire. Ashes fell like snow. I looked up at the sky to see Ty standing over me. He extended his hand out and I grabbed his hand before being pulled back up onto my feet.

"That's gonna attract a lot of unwanted attention." I explained, looking at the empty space where the box was before it exploded.

"It did." Ty replied. I looked where he was looking.

"Damn." We were soon surrounded by skeletons. Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke pellet.

"Move!" He yelled as he threw the pellet at the ground beneath our feet. We both climbed into the trees. "Take 'em down." We started picking them off, one by one. Within a few minutes, we cleared the area. "Whoever made that makeshift bomb doesn't want us around."

"You think?" I sarcastically asked before jumping down from the tree branch. Ty was still sitting on the branch.

"Freeze!" I turned around to see a man with a shotgun, aiming at me.

* * *

_First Pov (Tyler)_

"Drop your weapon and get on the ground. Now!" The stranger ordered. Ken slowly dropped his shotgun and kneeled down. I looked in my backpack and pulled out a suppressor for my sniper rifle. After attaching the suppressor, I aimed at the hostile. "There were two of you. Where's the other one?"

"Right here!" I yelled before the stranger looked up at me. He took aim and fired, missing me. I fired, killing him with a silenced headshot. I jumped down and picked up Ken's shotgun. I handed it to him as he stood up.

"Thanks." Ken said, taking the shotgun.

"No problem." I replied, grabbing the shotgun from the dead hostile. "Well, we took care of that problem. He was probably the only one out here besides us."

"You got that right."

"Let's get back before dusk." We both started walking towards the warehouse.

_Later_

As Ken and I walked into the warehouse, the rest of the team walked over to us.

"We heard an explosion. What happened out there?" Drew curiously asked as I closed the door.

"We took care of the neighbors. We're the only ones out here now. No need to worry." I simply explained, slightly smiling.

"What happened to your arm?" Lauren asked before I looked at my right arm. It turns out; I was grazed by the shot from the stranger earlier.

"I just need to wrap it up and I'll be fine." I replied, walking away. I went up to the roof and wrapped up the wound on my arm. After that, I sat down and looked up at the night sky.

It was beautiful to see the stars light it up like candles in a dark room. The moonlight shined down on the Earth like a spotlight in a theater. I continued to look at the sky while I started to sing quietly to myself.

_Telling me to go_

_But hands beg me to stay_

_Your lips say that you love_

_Your eyes say that you hate_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste_

_This truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

_You promise me the sky_

_Then toss me like a stone_

_You wrap me in your arms_

_And chill me to the bone_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

"If only you could share this with me, Abigail."

"You alright?" I turned around to see Skyler walking over to me. She took a seat right next to me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"The team would be in pieces if it weren't for you." She said as I looked at her.

"I didn't do all of this. The team did this." I explained.

"If it weren't for you, there would be no cure." Skyler answered. "I would've died in the hallway if it weren't for you. I'm grateful for that." She pulled me into a hug when she said that. I gently pushed her away and stood up.

"If it weren't for me, those people on the radio would still be breathing. If it weren't for me, Mickia would still be with her friends." I paused before finishing. "If it weren't for me, Abigail would still be alive. Many people would still be alive today if it weren't for me. But they're not. They're gone and I have live with that." I started walking towards the door and stopped to say one last thing.

"I just wish I was gone."


	6. Negativity

**_I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park_  
Given Up**

Chapter 6: Negativity

_First Pov (Skyler)_

_June 19, 2027_

Ever since Tyler said that, he and I haven't spoken to each other. If it weren't for him, the team would be dead. _'I just wish I was gone?'_ If want to die, then why haven't you killed yourself? There's a reason why he hasn't killed himself. Ty's the one out of the team who's in pieces. It looks like he doesn't want to be a part of the team. He wants to be alone. It's hard, being all alone. I was alone for twelve years until I joined the team.

I can't believe that Ty wants to be all alone, by himself. No one should be alone. The team needs him, but more importantly, _I need him_. Do I like him?

_Later_

I found Tyler up on the roof, sitting in the same spot. He was holding a vial in his hands and inside the vial was blood. Maybe it's related to the reason why he hasn't killed himself yet. I took a seat right next to him as he looked at me.

"What's that?" I curiously asked.

"Infected blood. I'm working on a secret project." Ty explained, looking away from me.

"You're gonna use that to kill yourself, aren't you?"

"I want to, but that's not the project." He replied. "I'm not going to tell you anyway. You're on a need-to-know basis, and right now, you don't."

"I think I need to know. In this world, when someone keeps a secret, it means that something is gonna happen." I explained.

"It's better to tell a lie than to deliver a painful truth. The less the team knows…the better." He stood up and started walking away.

"You're so full of shit." I quietly said to myself. It was still loud enough for Tyler to hear.

"I'm not your biggest fan either." I turned around just in time to see the door close. I was totally pissed.

"If you want to kill yourself, do it! I don't give a damn!" I yelled as I got up. I stood there, waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Tyler's hand came out of the doorway and he raised his middle finger before leaving. The sound of footsteps kept getting quieter with each second until it was silent.

I stood there on the roof, alone. I was pissed off until reality hit me like a pile of bricks. _What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

_First Pov (Tyler)_

I was totally pissed off at Skyler. If she wants me gone, then I'll go. I'm better off alone and I won't have anyone else to work with. Skyler just doesn't understand what I've been through or the decisions I've had to make. I packed up all of my belongings and got on my motorcycle. I put on my helmet and drove away as I recited a lyric in my head.

_So, when they come for me_

_Come for me_

_I'll be gone_

I set parked right next to a tree and took off my helmet. It didn't take long for me to set up a wooden platform with a ladder to access it. It was like my home from Michigan. I covered my motorcycle with leaves and bushes before taking all of my belongings up to the platform. As I sat up against the tree, I started singing quietly to myself.

_Telling me to go_

_But hands beg me to stay_

_Your lips say that you love_

_Your eyes say that you hate_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste_

_This truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

_You promise me the sky_

_Then toss me like a stone_

_You wrap me in your arms_

_And chill me to the bone_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

"Tyler!" I turned and searched the area for the source of the yell. I pulled out my sniper rifle and looked around. A few seconds later, I saw Ken. He looked up at me and started walking towards the platform. I lowered my weapon before sliding down the ladder. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Well, congratulations. You found me. Now, go back." I said, turning around.

"Look, Skyler didn't mean what she said. We want you to come back." Ken explained as I turned my attention to him.

"Skyler wanted me gone. She can rot for all I care." I replied, still pissed. "Now for the last time, leave me alone." I turned around and climbed up the ladder. "Take care, Ken."

"You too, Ty."


	7. Tinfoil

**_I do not own the Walking Dead_  
Given Up**

Chapter 7: Tinfoil

_First Pov (Dymond)_

_July 17, 2027_

It's been nine years since we left the group. It was me, Jordan, and Tim. Now, it's just me and Jordan. Tim died about four years ago. When we left the group, we weren't the only ones who left. Drew, Mickia, and Lauren left as well. Jordan and I eventually left Michigan and we made our way into Pennsylvania.

It was strange when we left. We moved through Detroit and there were no skeletons anywhere. They don't just disappear in one day. Someone or something killed them all. It looked like the city was bombed. Jordan and I moved through the forest until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

There was an open area in the forest. It was burnt like something exploded here. We also found a dead body. It wasn't burnt though. The man died from a headshot. Jordan and I looked at each other, concerned. Jordan pulled out his knife and I pulled out my pistol. We both walked slowly through the forest.

Suddenly, I felt the muzzle of a rifle nudge the back of my head. Jordan readied his knife.

"Drop your weapons and get down on the ground…now." The attacker said. We both dropped our weapons and crouched down. "Wait a minute." He walked over to Jordan and then looked at back me. He sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was because he was wearing goggles over his eyes. "Jordan? Dymond?"

"Who are you?" Jordan asked. The man lowered his weapon, which was a sniper rifle, and removed his goggles. My eyes widened at who it was.

"Tyler?"

"I haven't seen you two since the group left me for dead. I hope you two didn't vote to leave me, for your sake." Ty aimed his rifle.

"We were unsure what to decide." Jordan answered. "We left the group nine years ago."

"Wasn't Timothy in the group?" Tyler asked, lowering his gun.

"He was unsure about the vote, too. He left with us, but died four years ago." I briefly explained. I noticed a scar on Tyler's right eye. "What happened to you?"

"A ton of shit has happened in the past 14 years. If you're looking for shelter, there's a warehouse about one click north of here. There's a group there." He replied before walking away.

"Alright, thanks." Jordan said.

We started walking north until we reached a warehouse. The gate was locked, so we had to climb over the fence that surrounded the place. We walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few minutes later, Drew opened the door.

"Dymond? Jordan?"

"Drew! Lauren!" I yelled as I pulled Drew into a tight embrace. After I let go, I hugged Lauren. I looked around for Mickia, but to no avail. "Where's Mickia?"

"She didn't make it. We were in Detroit and it was bombed. A piece of metal wounded her and she died. We buried her the same day." Lauren explained.

"Anyway, this is Ken and Skyler." Drew said, gesturing to the two people behind him. Jordan and I both waved slightly.

"Do you know that Tyler's out there in the forest?" Jordan asked as Drew closed the door behind us.

"Yeah, he left the group." Lauren answered.

"Why'd he leave?" I curiously asked, feeling concerned.

"He and Skyler had an argument." Lauren replied as we watched Skyler walk away.

"So, Tyler finally found himself a girlfriend." Jordan jokingly said with a slight grin.

"I'm not his girlfriend, jackass!" Skyler yelled.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's short.**


	8. Deep Inside

**_I do not own the Walking Dead or Henry Jackman. I'm sorry that it's short._  
****Given**** Up**

Chapter 8: Deep Inside

_**Song: **__**Honor Restored**_

_**Artist: **__**Henry Jackman**_

_**(Don't play it yet. I'll tell you when.)**_

_First Pov (Skyler)_

_August 8, 2027_

"I'm gonna go try and talk Tyler into coming back." I explained to Ken before earning a slight nod. I opened the door and began my search for Tyler. I brought my knife and pistol with me this time.

Tyler wasn't very hard to find. He set up a wooden platform in a tree. He also had a work table set up at the base of the tree. He was working on his compound bow before noticing me. He still looked pissed.

"What do you want, Skyler?" Tyler asked as he climbed up the ladder to the wooden platform. _Yep, he's still pissed._ I decided to try and talk Ty into coming back.

"Ty, I didn't mean what I said on the roof. I'm sorry. The rest of the team and I want you to come back." I explained as I followed him.

"You said that you wouldn't give a damn if I died. You also mentioned that I'm full of shit. Look who's talking, Skyler." Tyler answered, looking at me with slight anger. "I'm not coming back and that's final."

"Yes, I said that. But I was frustrated and I never meant to say that. It was a mistake and I'm sorry." I replied, getting desperate each moment. "Please come back." Tyler turned away and it looked like he was deep in thought. After a few seconds, he looked back at me.

"That project you asked about? If I came back, you would all try to stop me."

"What are you planning, Ty?" I curiously asked, deeply concerned.

"The infected blood in the vial is a cure…for me." He answered.

"Cure for what?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"My demonic form and I made sure by testing with samples." He replied, sitting down with his back resting against the tree.

"So, let me get this straight: You want to get rid of your demonic form by injecting yourself with the one thing that has killed billions of people." I explained. "That's suicide."

"What other choice do I have?" He replied as I sat down on the edge of the wooden platform. I was silent as cold tears slowly streamed down my face. A few minutes later, Tyler slid down the ladder. I noticed that he had everything packed in his backpack as I followed him. He walked over to a pile of bushes and removed them, revealing his motorcycle.

"But what about everything you just said?" I asked.

"I'm not about to leave my friends behind. Get on." I listened to him and got on the motorcycle. After a few seconds, we drove away as I held onto Tyler.

_**(Play the music now)**_

"Does this mean you accept my apology?" I curiously asked, feeling nervous.

"Yes, you're forgiven." He replied as I smiled. I hugged him and noticed that he smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Ty." I said as I released my grip.

"I'm sorry for flipping you off." We both chuckled after that.

"Apology accepted." I answered as the warehouse came into view. The door opened and we parked inside. Tyler and I got off as Ken closed the door. Tyler grabbed his belongings as we both smiled at each other.


	9. Never Show, Never Go Away

**_I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park_  
Given Up**

Chapter 9: Never Show, Never Go Away

_First Pov (Tyler)_

_September 9, 2027_

I never thought that I'd be fighting to survive. To everyone, it just suddenly happened. It was completely unexpected. Who would've thought that the world would end like this? Life is full of many surprises. This is the surprise that killed us all. This is the surprise that turned good men into psychopaths and turned bad men into friends.

We have lost our families, friends, and loved ones. We've experienced this pain before, but not this much. This pain is the type that kills us not physically, but metaphorically. The pain drills into our heads and whispers in a cold killer voice that chills us all to the bone. It either leads to suicide or the torturing of others. It leads me nowhere.

I'm terrified of what happens to those I hold very close to me. I turn colder as the years pass. I've experienced so much pain and I'm still alive. The apocalypse took my family and my friends. It took Abigail away from me and made me what I am. Since then, I've been unable to reach out to anyone. And when I find someone who can help, they die. I stood on the roof, looking at the stars. I continued to think about my life as I started singing quietly to myself.

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_

_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm_

_Though the words sound steady, something empty's within them_

_We say, "Yeah" with fists flying up in the air_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_

'_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_

_Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear_

_Waiting for the end to come_

_Wishing I had strength to stand_

_This is not what I had planned_

_It's out of my control_

_Flying at the speed of light_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head_

_So many things were left unsaid_

_It's hard to let you go_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new?_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_Sitting in an empty room_

_Trying to forget the past_

_This was never meant to last_

_I wish it wasn't so_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new?_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_What was left when that fire was gone?_

_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong_

_All caught up in the eye of the storm_

_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on_

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said_

_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead_

_So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin_

_The hardest part of ending is starting again_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new?_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_I'm holding on to what I haven't got_

_I'm holding on to what I haven't got_

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_

_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm_

_Though the words sound steady, something empty's within them_

_We say, "Yeah" with fists flying up in the air_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_

'_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_

_Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear_

"If it's neither the end nor the start, then what is it?" I turned around to see Skyler standing by the door. I watched as she walked over to where I was standing and looked at me with concern.

"It's a prelude to the end." I replied, looking at her with regret. I turned around and started walking away until Skyler grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly. "What?" I looked at her, curious of what happened.

"Tyler, I lo-," She stopped and turned her head away. I looked at her with deep concern.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Goodnight, Ty." She released my hand. She didn't say a word, no emotion, nothing, just walked away.


End file.
